Rossweisse
This section contains data on the Planet Rossweisse located in the Lost Sector and under the Ygdrassil Sub-sector. History The arts and literature capital of Ygdrassil, Rossweisse is home to the best and most prestigious arts and literature academies throughout Imperial Space. Peaceful, progressive and culturally liberated, the city dotted with works of art dedicated to the God Emperor of Mankind, ranging from 12-inch tall statuettes to massive monuments. As owning expensive works of art has become a staple of prestige among the Noble houses, Rossweisse has also become the destination of choice for Imperial Nobility; drawn in by the famous works of art only found on the planet. Rossweisse is also notoriously known for having state-of-the-art security systems and a detachment from the Sons of Fenrir bolstered by the local PDF and Law-enforcement elements stationed on the planet. The planet is also well-known for its culinary innovations and food art. Notable Features Planetary Shield Generator - These Massive mushroom shaped towers erected along strategic points on the planet's surface projects an energy shield covering the entire planet which serves as protection against space debris and orbital bombardment. It also prevents unauthorized ship entry to the planet's atmosphere, effectively denying an attacking force from gaining a beachhead. Bio-Domes -''' Massive Bio-Domes designed as enclosed farms to help support the growing needs of the Planet's citizens. '''Luxury Items - The planet is well-known for its ridiculously priced works of art which Imperial Nobility are notoriously known to aggressively "compete" over. Notable Citizens Places of Interest * Glass Palaces of the North Pole - The massive glass palaces that are awe inspiring and breathtaking constructed on the North Pole of the planet. It boasts hundreds of thousands of tourists yearly. * The Emperor's Triumph - A three by six meter oil-painting of the God Emperor of Mankind done by an anonymous painter, only known by his codename "Solitude". The life-like painting is rumored to be worth a planet. It is currently housed in the famous Rossweisse Galleria for Visual Arts. * '''Rossweisse Galleria for Visual Arts - '''Is a well-known Art Gallery in Imperium space. It houses various works of art by famous artisans throughout Ygdrassil Space. Artists would offer a limb for their works to be presented in the prestigious institution. * '''Temple of the Jade Warriors - '''A diorama of a Temple complete with furniture, guardsmen, etc., all crafted from jade. It is located in the central continent of the Planet; and rumors and speculations suggest that the inspiration of the said art was the artist's longing for companionship and love. Tourist Warning Please ensure you have the following items before planning a trip to Rossweisse: * Imperial Administratum Sanctioned Tourist Guide Pamphlet *Note: * All tourists are advised not to wander away from their respective tour groups or open the hatches of the provided Tourist shuttle when vehicle is still in motion. * All tourists are encouraged to visit all the sights and attractions of the planet. Category:AnubisGodOfDeath2019 Category:Planets Category:Imperial Planets Category:Sons of Fenrir Category:The Lost Sector